A New Begining
by kirara the cute hell cat
Summary: After 3 years, luke is finally back home. With Tear by his side and Van gone for good thing are finally looking up for him. With plans to marry Tear and Guy finally meeting someone new, nothing could go wrong, right? LukexTear GuyxOC NataliaxAsch
1. Home

Well, hope you like the begining of this. I 'd give the story a shot. The story is going to change from time to time on the characters POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, but wish I could of been apart of the making of it.

Chapter.1 (Home Again)

'_How long has it been?.... Two, three years? Time sure goes by, but these last years passed by the longest. To be away from all my friends for all that time. Tear. Remembering the last time I saw her, and what I could vaguely hear her say. I wish I could hear her say it a thousand times over. Maybe, just maybe, I could hear her say it again....' _

Luke finally came back. True to his promise to Tear. Only to find all his friends waiting for him. They were all reunited in Tartaroo valley. He had never seen Tear so emotional before, nor had even seen Jade look so genuinely happy. It was one moment he'd never forget.

Luke was making his back to Baticul later on in the morning. Tear and Guy had agreed come with him on his way back. They were walking down a well kept dirt path, exchanging storys about what has and had happen to them during the long period of time.

"So Luke, what do you plan to do next?" Guy asked with curiosity, running his hand through his wavy blond hair. "You are of age to take over Fabre mannor..." Luke took a second to reply.

"Nah, I don't wanna do that just yet. I mean, I haven't really had the time to see the world for myself. I don't really know..." Luke looked over to Tear. "But I do know who I want to spend that time with."

Tear looked up at him and blushed. Then she looked back forward again. "Luke, if you want to spend more time with me, you don't have to keep it a mystery." Guy chuckled.

"Yeah Luke, I thought you too did your share of growing up, I mean after all that time with the group." Stated Guy.

Luke gave Guy a short glare before replying, "What makes you think I haven't?"

"Well, for one..." Guy gave Luke a hard but friendly slap on the back. "You've still got the same old ego, and additude you've always had. I thought for sure when I first saw you again back in Tartaroo valley, you were a completely different person, but I guess that'll never change, huh Luke?" Guy nudged him.

Luke looked down the path they were walking. Viewing the lush green trees, to the soft green grass, up to the bright blue sky. Pondering what Guy just told him. He honestly didn't know how to reply back. It was the one part he hated about himself, his arrogance. The one major flaw that set him back to begin with.

"I guess... Luke wouldn't be Luke without the now and again additude. He has changed though." Tear suddenly replyed. Luke smiled. Guy just smirked.

"Ha, I wouldn't want it any other way..." Guy said softly, to no one in perticular. Tear made a small nod in approval.

She liked the change in Luke. He was more aware of everything now, and took great caution in his actions. Better judgement. She liked it. Out of nowhere, Tear stopped walking. Holding up Luke and guy.

"When I first met you Luke, you where nothing but a selfish, stuck up, aristocrat. It was hard just being around you with that additude, and when Van came around it only got worse.." Tear paused.

Luke looked down in shame while Tear was talking. Back then if she would have lectured him about his gaudy additude, he could have cared less. Now it was like he was being slapped by guilt.

Guy felt abit bad on Luke and his own behalf. The fact that it was his and Natalia's fault that Luke became the person that he was. It felt like a burden that Guy had to carry knowing that. Guy hoped one day to push that aside, and forget. It was still hard.

Tear started up again."After what happened to the Sephroith tree, Van, and everything else. Knowing that you caused all that without second thought, before all that, I don't think I've ever seen you look so guilty... That fact you were willing to give your life away just to prove that you'd change, was pure idiocy. Althought, after everthing that happened, you truely have proved to me that you have changed for the better. For that, I admire you Luke. You proved them all wrong." Tear flashed him a tiny smile.

Luke looked down and gave a small "ha" in reply. Tear and Guy looked at him questiongly. Luke looked back up at Tear. She gasped. The look on his face was tender with longing and deep sadness.

"The only reason I was willing to change was because of you." He looked up into the deep blue. "What I felt, after I killed all those people, and when I thought the others had turned they're back on me. I.. I just didn't think I could do it anymore..." His voice filled with guilt, and sadness. "You the one who stayed behind, even if it wasn't for me. You gave me the will to fight on. To atone for what I did. In the end, the only reason I was able to go as far as I did, was all because of you. Even If you didn't know that..... I wanted to let you know now." Luke trailed off.

Tear put her hands to her heart. It was pounding like crazy. She had no idea. "Luke... I... If..." She couldn't finish. The tears started coming down. Tear slowly walked over to Luke, and softly embraced him. He returned it.

"Luke.." Tear said softly. "Yes?..." He asked in a hushed tone. "You, you are the one person I don't think I could ever live without. After Van was... Your the only... She simply couldn't bring herself to finish. Luke tryed to comfort her the best he could, but the tears wouldn't stop. So he just held her for a while.

While Luke and Tear were seeming off in the own world, Guy looked abit crestfallen. "Have they already forgotten I'm still here?" He sighed, and found a nice shady tree to sit under. He looked back at them. Then looked up to the fading pinkish-blue sky. "This... could take a while."


	2. Please read!

Sorry for not updating for so long! I'll have a new chapter up soon. Just need to type it into the computer, k? I haven't dropped this story yet.


	3. So It Begins

I'm so sorry for the long wait. Life caught up with me, and well, yeah. I'm gonna continue this even if it kills me.

Disclamer: I do not own tale of the abyss. I wish I did.

**Ch. 2 So It Starts... **

They finally reached Baticul a couple days later, and arived at the Fabre mannor late in the afternoon.

"Oh my! They've finally arived! Brielle?" Natalia was thrilled to finally have Luke back, safe and sound. She was currently pacing around the castle looking for new right hand servent, and abruptly stopped to ask another passer by servent to ask where Brielle was. Natalia wanted everything to be perfect for their return.

"I believe she's making her way to the Fabre mannor right now." Said a busty blond maid. "Thank you. I must be off now." Natalia rush off the the castle exit.

Luke, Tear, and Guy made their way up the last of the steps to the heart of Baticul. They stopped for a moment as Guy and Tear saw Luke taking in the sceneary. "Heh." Luke slowly turned away from them to look up at the castle. "Never thought I'd make back. My parents must of been worry sick. Mom... I wonder how she's doing." He sighed. Tear slowly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's doing fine." She offered him a light smile. He smiled back. They stood there for a little bit, neither moved. Guy shifted in his spot behind them, uneasy.

"Umm, you guys. I don't think we need-" Guy paused at the sound of Natalia's voice. "Welcome back you three." She greeted. Luke, Tear, and Guy turned around to see the princess in a strapless green dress. Next to her was a small, short brunette maid.

Luke grinned. "Great to be back!" The short haired princess gave him a huge smile. "Hey Natalia, can we go inside the mannor? I wanna see-", "Yes, but of course. Come with me." Luke rushed up to Natalia. She turned to Tear and Guy. "I'll take Luke with me for now. I need to talk to him alone... I'll have my maid Brielle get you aquanted in the castle." The redhead frowned at this.

"But-" He got cut off by Tear. "It's ok. We don't mind, right Guy?" The blond turned his head to Tear, then back to Luke. "Sure, it's not problem." He gave Luke an assuring smile, as did Tear.

"Oh, ok..." Luke said in a downcast tone.

"Thank you both. Come Luke." She started towards the mannor, as Luke trailed behind. He was scared, and couldn't understand why. He glanced over at the princess as a servent opened the huge doors to the mannor. Natalia caught Luke's eye.

"Calm down. Luke I have wonderful news! He's back." Luke stopped dead in his tracks, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Who's back?..." Natalia came to a hault. "It's-"

Brielle calmly walked over to Tear and Guy. She wasn't very good with people, and didn't wanna mess up anything. Natalia told her of how important these guests were. She stopped about a foot away from them and bowed.

"Hello, my name she Brielle. I shall be you attendie for today, so if you would please follow me to the castle, I'll show you to your rooms." Both Tear and Guy nodded. "Alright then, follow me." Brielle started to the castle with the guest following afoot.

Guy took in her apperance. He guessed she stood about 5'1. She was just a little bit shorter than Tear. Red hair, a little bit pass the shoulders, bangs right below her eyebrows. Browns eyes. Tiny build, small chest. This Brielle girl didn't look like any servent he had seen here before. Quite young looking too, about 16 or 17.

"Excuse me miss?" Brielle turned around to face Guy. "Yes?"

"Are you new here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you wish to know?" Guy looked ataken back.

"Well you see, I use to work here as a servent to the Fabre household not to long ago. I use to also help out in the castle too..."

"Yes then. I am new. What's your name? I might have heard of you." A charming smile crossed his face.

"Guy, Guy Cecil." Brielle studyed him for a moment, and shook her head. "Hehe. I've heard of you. From the girl servents of both households. To put it simply, they adore you." He made a small grin.

"Bet they never told you about how they would practically attack me each day..." Brielle gasped.

"For some reason, that honestly doesn't suprise me. You seen like quite the... Hmm, how to put it.

Tear helped her out. "Ladies man." Brielle gave her a small smile. "Thank you. That's the word." Guy rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sigh.

"Yeah well, sometimes I feel like it's a curse..." The small maid looked at him questioningly. "Really? That's strange. It's not everyday you hear that from a male..."

"It's only because of his gynophobia." The maid look over to Tear. "Wait, what's that?"

"A fear of females..." Brielle's lips made a small "o" shape as if to say she understood. Then she looked back at Guy. "Sorry. This is getting way too personal... We should be going..." She started walking again.

Guy sweatdropped. Him and Tear started walking forward again.

Luke just stood there, taking in what Natalia just told him. "Luke? Luke, are you ok?" He couldn't find his voice. Natalia put her hands on her hip's. "Why are you looking so solem? Luke, this is wonderful. He just got here today. He's in with your parents as we speak."

"Y-yeah. That's... great. That's-" He paused. Natalia hastly took his arm. "Don't just stand there. We need to get going. Your parent and my father wish to see you again."

Luke walked limply with Natalia dragging him to the Fabre gardens.

"_There's no way he could have come back... If so, how did I miss it..._" Luke thought in pure unfaltering confusion.

Sorry for the long wait. Life has been hectic for me. I lost the will to get this all typed onto my computer. Now it's back. I'll still be updating. Sorry again. :/


	4. Shock

Sorry this took so long again. Here's the next chapter.

(Chapter 2 - Shock)

Luke and Natalia were finally at the meeting room. Luke was starting to become uneasy. "_I've got a weird feeling about this..." _He though as the maids started opening to doors to the room. They walked in. Luke froze up. "N-no way..."

Natalia smiled. "Luke!" His mother rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad your back..." He pull away and saw his father and uncle waving to him. "Mom, it's good to be back" He modestly told her, but he couldn't believe it was **him **in the room with them.

Brielle stopped at a room. "Since you both will most likely be staying here for a while, you'll each have your own guest rooms." The small maid opened the door to a small guest room.

"Here Guy, this will be your room." He stepped inside. It looked the same as the rest of the place. He didn't mind, and turned over to Brielle. "Thank you. I'll be taking my leave here." Tear and her nodded.

"Oh, and Guy! Tear's room will be right across from yours, just in case." She added. Guy smiled. "Thanks, see you both later." The blond swordman walked into his room to unpack. Brielle turned to Tear. "Now, your room is over here. This one was personally made for Natalia's female guests."

Brielle walked across the room over to the door and opened it.

Tear looked inside. It had everything to make it as relaxing as possible. Although she deemed it a bit to much for her tastes. It was like a fancy hotel room with a spa inside. "Wow, thanks for showing me to my room." Tear stepped inside the room. "I believe I'll start unpacking too."

"Your welcome. If there is anything you need, I'll be just down stairs." With that, Brielle left.

Tear closed the door and set down her bags. "I've got to remember the thank Natalia later..." She walked over to the pink colored bed and sat down. It was soft, like the way you would think clouds would feel. She found herself thinking about what happened with Luke.

"_That was brave of him. Infront of Guy no less. Hmm, I wonder what will happen from here. Will he be taking over the Fabre mannor? I still have to ask Guy about his plans too._" Tear was starting top doze off. "_I guess a little cat nap won't hurt me..."_ She thought before falling into a sound sleep.

Guy was unpacking. Putting his swords on the small table next to his bed that had plain white sheets. For some reason, Guy had an urge to unpack his sketching book and start drawing. He got a chair from the corner of the room and placed it next to the small table. Moved his swords aside and started drawing.

Guy would always draw in his spare time. It was something he did even since he was a young boy. A hobby.

At first he didn't quite know who he was drawing, but he was slowly starting to realize it was the maid Brielle.

Guy paused from drawing. "_Wait, why am I drawing her all of a sudden? I just met her..."_ Then he put down his sketch book and pencil. Still silently pondering what was so intriging about her.

"No way." Luke repeated in astonishment. "But I thought you were..."

The other red head looked at him. "Dead? Same goes for you." There he was. Asch. There was no mistaking it. What was here doing here. Luke knew how he felt about being here before. Why would he be here of all places.

Natalia walked over to Luke. "Isn't it wonderful? Now you are both back. We all can make things right again." Asch just looked away. Luke knew everything here was still bothering him. He sighed in defeat. "Yeah..."

Asch stepped away. "Tch, wouldn't that be nice." He looked over to his replica. "Just don't get in my way, and everything will be fine."

The other red head frowned. Asch started walking away. "If any of you need me, I'll outside." He left the room.

Natalia crossed her arms and looked down. "As moody as ever. Nevermind. We need to catch up Luke. Come sit down." Natalia gestured him to come sit in the chair next to hers. "Y-yeah."

Guy was trying to clear his head. Thinking that talking a stroll outside would help him some. He saw someone familiar walking towards were he was...

Sorry the chapter is short. The next one will be much longer. R&R :]


End file.
